ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tori Himemiya/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino :A bulk of their relationship comes from Crash Course where the two were assigned to hold a special lesson with each other. Over the course of the lesson, Tori has grown to like Hajime, giving him the title of "Slave Number 3". Hinata Aoi :Hinata and Yuta both helped Tori to train for the Circus. Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma : Shinobu Sengoku : Sora Harukawa : Tetora Nagumo :In Hierarchy, Tori and Keito both shut down the "Dragon King Competition" that Tetora had been MCing for. Tomoya Mashiro : Tsukasa Suou :Being both the young masters of respectable households, the two detest each other, often throwing insults at each other. Tori's spoiled attitude towards Anzu also invites Tsukasa's jealousy. Their animosity proves to be surprisingly shallow however and closer to childish rivalry as they're shown to be capable of being considerate of each other. Yuta Aoi :Yuta and Hinata both helped Tori to train for the Circus. 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari : Anzu :Perhaps it's because she listens to whatever he says, but Tori takes quick liking to Anzu and calls her his "Slave #2". He feels betrayed when Anzu sells him out to Yuzuru and protects Anzu from Koga when he mistakes him for bullying her in the radio drama. Tori is also the first character to call Anzu by name instead of "Transfer student", starting from Circus. In Fine's unit CD short drama, he tells Yuzuru that Eichi and Anzu are the only one who can pat his head. Anzu obviously spoils Tori quite a lot. Their relationship seems to be resemble a spoiled little brother and his responsible big sister. Arashi Narukami : Hokuto Hidaka : Koga Oogami :In Koga's card story, Tori and Koga are shown interacting normally with each other; Koga being impressed with how easily the wild dogs he brought become attached to Tori while Tori finds Koga "another dog worth taming". However, after Koga subjects Tori to his training from hell in Circus, Tori seems to have grown afraid of him. Makoto Yuuki :Fellow member of the Tennis Club. Mao Isara :Fellow member of the Student Council. Tori often slips up and calls Mao "Saru" (monkey) even if he does try to be respectful; but Mao doesn't seem to care and even prefers Tori to be loose around him. Mao is shown to handle Tori smoothly and take no offense to his grating childishness (like when in the main story Tori acts the sore loser and tells Yuzuru to "kill" Mao right in front of the person himself, or when he says Mao must like bananas because he's "monkey"), allowing the two a flexible friendship. When they shop for presents together in Agents, Tori lets Mao hold one of his hands as Anzu holds the other, and he compares the two to his parents. Mika Kagehira : Natsume Sakasaki : Ritsu Sakuma : Souma Kanzaki : Subaru Akehoshi : Yuzuru Fushimi :Fellow member of the same unit, fine, and his butler. The one who bares the title, "Slave Number 1", Yuzuru had been assigned by Tori's father to take care of Tori. As a result of this, Yuzuru is both strict and spoils Tori, often taking care of his student work, but keen on his behavior as the young master of the Himemiya household. Tori dislikes the prepared lunches Yuzuru makes for him daily and often escapes to find Anzu, so they can share lunch. Yuzuru has learned to lessen his presence in order to catch and find Tori more easily. 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa : Eichi Tenshouin :Leader of his unit, fine, and fellow member of the Student Council. Tori highly respects Eichi and seeks his attention. As Eichi has very bad health, he tries his best to keep his role model character for Tori, so he will not be discouraged. Izumi Sena :Fellow member of the Tennis Club. Tori has little respect for Izumi as his senior, while Izumi often enjoys teasing Tori, calling him "Momo-kun" and making him run all over court during Tennis Practice. However despite the teasing, Izumi seems to be thankful that Tori would hear him out for his troubles with Makoto. Kanata Shinkai : Kaoru Hakaze : Keito Hasumi :Tori's superior in the Student Council. Due to Tori's spoiled personality, Keito often has to act strict with him, but he is also shown to worry for him (as proven in Agents, where he asks Mao to keep an eye for Tori who seems to have something in mind) and often give him well-meaning advice, mostly due to Tori's similarity to how Eichi used to be in the past. Under his complaints, Tori also seems to care for Keito; in Crash Course, he's shown to worry for Keito's health if he were to be around Wataru too much. The two also share a mutual dislike for Wataru. Kuro Kiryu :During the course of Hierarchy, Tori had attempted to knock Kuro out with a stun gun, in order to capture all the people participating in the "Dragon King Competition". However, Tori was overpowered by Kuro. Leo Tsukinaga : Nazuna Nito :Captain of the Tennis Club. Rei Sakuma : Shu Itsuki : Tsumugi Aoba :Tori looks up to Tsumugi, as he was part of the Old Fine, and calls him "Tsumugi-sama" due to respect. Tori could not recognize Tsumugi at first, since he has greatly changed in appearence since his 2nd year. Tori wonders if he could get closer to Tsumugi if he visits the library. Wataru Hibiki :Fellow member of the same unit, fine. While Wataru enjoys teasing Tori, Tori dislikes his presence. Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Others Tori's Dog, King :In the second round of the Idol Audition, Tori has one of his appointments as introducing the Player to his pet dog, King. Tori's Little Sister :Tori enjoys the fact that his little sister is willing to listen to him all the time, but is jealous over the fact that she is spoiled more than he is. Tori's Parents :Though Tori's parents are constantly abroad, they shower Tori with the right amount of love, as said by Tori himself. Sources Category:Relationships